Cry
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —Setiap orang pasti merasakan kesedihan walau hanya sebatas rekan diantara mereka dan berhak untuk melepaskan emosi itu walau sesaat./ "semua orang pantas bersedih bila ada orang yang meninggalkan kita, kopral Levi," / Sayonara na./ My first Fanfict in this fandom./


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cry © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Levi [Corporal Rivaille] & Petra R**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kita tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan bila ada seseorang yang telah mendahului kita dalam kehidupan ini. Tanpa rencana apapun diri kita pasti merasakan emosi yang di luar kendali. Tak berlaku orang yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan emosi itu pasti akan terlepas tidak sengaja.

Hal ini berlaku pada sang kopral yang memiliki sifat tenang sekaligus tegas dalam bertindak. Dia tidak mengetahui bagaimana emosi itu keluar—bahkan baru ia sadari saat kabut menyelimuti langit dan membasahi tanah dengan air hujan. Lebih tepatnya air kesedihan pada orang-orang yang telah gugur di medan perang.

Dirinya tengah berdiri dengan masih memegang pedang yang untuk membunuh para _Titans_—serta darah masih tertempel di jas cokelatnya. _Clean Freak_ ini tampak terdiam dan termenung entah kemana pikiran itu.

Levi atau yang bisa disebut pemimpin pasukan khusus masih terekam akan kejadian yang hampir membuatnya harus pergi darisana. Lebih dari itu karena salah satu anggota dari pasukannya gugur. Biasanya dia tidak memperdulikan itu, namun ada terbersit rasa simpati untuk menyaksikan dan melihatnya—lalu kembali membereskan _Titans_ yang tersisa.

Suara tapak sepatu membuat Levi menoleh dan sesaat menatap tajam kepada yang mengusik ketenangannya. Lalu terlihat sosok Eren Jaeger tampak terkejut dan kembali berbalik kemudian agak menjauh darisana.

"Hei bocah."

Eren memberhentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badannya hingga membelakangi pengawasnya itu. "_H-hai_…, ada apa Kopral Levi?" tuturnya patuh.

"Berdiri di sampingku sekarang, bocah," perintah Levi.

Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat pada Levi, Eren langsung berdiri di samping Kopral yang _gila akan kebersihan _itu. Sesaat keheningan melanda lalu Levi mengucapkan sesuatu dengan tenang namun tersirat sesuatu yang sedih.

"Apakah orang sepertiku pantas untuk bersedih, bocah?"

Seraya menautkan alisnya, "semua orang pantas bersedih bila ada orang yang meninggalkan kita, kopral Levi," sahut Eren.

Levi ingat bagaimana salah satu anak buahnya gugur setelah menyelamatkan Eren Jaeger dari _Titans_. Sontak perasaannya sedikit terguncang, bukan hanya itu—dia mengingat petuah dari Ayahnya gadis itu bahwa dia harus menjaganya. Akan tetapi sebagai anggota dari pasukan pengintai—mau tak mau Petra memenuhi kewajiban itu.

Sebelumnya dia tidak menyangka kalau Petra akan menjadi anggota pasukan pengintai. Namun ada sisi baiknya, Levi dapat mengawasi Petra dari dekat. Takdir berkata lain, Petra—gadis ceria itu tewas dan tak terselamatkan lagi. Kopral ini tidak sanggup bahkan memasang raut tenang—_khasnya_, namun dibalik itu terliput kesedihan akan kehilangan sesuatu.

Angin bertiup pada kedua laki-laki itu. Kencang namun sejuk, Eren menyakini kalau ini angin dari surga yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggal Ayah dan Ibunya. Sesaat teman sepermainan Mikasa dan Armin melihat sosok Ibunya yang sedang tersenyum disana. Dirinya langsung meninggalkan Kopral yang masih diliputi kesedihan itu dan mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum ia menjauh darisana.

"_Orang sedingin dan setenang Kopral berhak untuk melepaskan emosi sedihnya agar beban yang dialami anda—bisa hilang. Maaf saya sudah lancang memberi nasihat itu pada Kopral. Selamat malam."_

Levi menarik sudut bibir membentuk senyuman. "Terima kasih bocah."

Lalu angin berhembus dan menerpa Levi kemudian di depan matanya—sosok Petra dengan sangat jelas bahkan bukan hanya berbentuk bayangan saja. Dengan memasang raut datar dan tenangnya dia menatap gadis itu.

"Bodoh sekali kau, Petra."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum ceria. "Memang aku bodoh, kopral."

"Seharusnya kau membiarkan bocah itu menghadapinya, Petra," ucap Levi.

Petra menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau membiarkan Eren mati begitu saja. Apalagi kau pengawasnya agar dia layak menjadi anggota pasukan pengintai," kekehnya.

"Lalu dengan janji Ayahmu—aku tidak bisa menepatinya, bodoh," desis Levi pelan.

Senyum sendu tercetak di bibir Petra. "Itu tidak usah kau pikirkan, Kopral. Kau aman sekarang," ucapnya.

"Aman bagaimana maksudmu, Petra?"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan janji itu karena aku sudah tidak ada di dunia sekarang. Kau sudah memikul beban cukup berat apalagi harus mengawasiku. Sekarang—kopral tidak perlu khawatir lagi," jelas Petra dengan tenang.

Levi tampak melepaskan emosi marahnya dengan menggertakan giginya. "Kau… bodoh sekali!"

"Hehehe…" cengir Petra melihat Levi yang tampak tenang tengah menggeram jengkel padanya.

Perlahan sosok Petra memudar seiring dengan waktu berjalan. Tatapan gadis itu melembut dan mendekat—kemudian memeluk Kopral Levi seraya membisikkan sesuatu pada laki-laki itu.

"Aku tahu ini lancang karena berani memelukmu tapi ini adalah kuartikan sebagai perpisahan kita. Kau tidak perlu untuk mengingatjanji itu lagi dan hiduplah bersama yang lain. Aku—sosok Petra menyisakan wajahnya saja. "—menyayangimu. _Sayonara _Kopral Levi."

_Blaash…_

Petra sekarang sudah menghilang dan menyisakan Levi sendirian disana. Dia merenungi perkataan gadis itu yang tanpa sadar setitik air mata jatuh. Levi yang menyadari itu langsung menghapusnya dan berdecih pelan. _"Baka."_

Dia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa air mata brengsek itu terlepas dari sudut matanya. Padahal hanya sebatas perpisahan antara Kopral dan anggotanya saja. Akan tetapi, kenapa harus semelankolis begini.

"Kopral Levi."

Laki-laki pencinta kebersihan itu menoleh ke belakang lalu menyipitkan matanya. Sosok perempuan tinggi dan menggunakan kacamata perlahan mendekatinya.

"Hanji."

.

.

.

.

_*Owari*_

* * *

_Wulanz Aihara Uchiha Notes._

_Ini adalah karya pertamaku di Fandom SnK, aku minta maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata atau ataupun kekurangan dalam karya ini. Juga saya minta maaf kalau terkesan flat karena saya baru dan akan berusaha lebih baik._

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_

_Lubuklinggau, 03 Agustus 2013_


End file.
